Laurie Anderson
Laurie Anderson (Laura Phillips Anderson) plasticienne américaine contemporaine, musicienne, chanteuse, née le 5 juin 1947 à Glenn Ellyn dans l'Illinois. C'est une artiste expérimentale, connue pour ses performances multimédia et les nombreux albums musicaux qu'elle a réalisés. Biographie et œuvre Laurie Anderson est diplômée de Barnard College et de l'Université Columbia (1972) en histoire de l'art et en sculpture. Dès les années 1970, elle réalise des performances à New York, notamment à The Kitchen, dont certaines seront reprises dans ses œuvres ultérieures. En 1981, elle enregistre un single O Superman (For Massenet) de manière confidentielle sur le label One Ten Records. Le disque est apprécié et relayé par John Peel. C'est un succès important, puisque le single parvient à la deuxième position des ventes en Angleterre. Ce succès l'a fait sortir d'un statut d'artiste « avant-garde » et lui a procuré un début de notoriété en France. Laurie Anderson signe alors avec la Warner. Ce morceau sera inclus dans son album Big Science ainsi que dans son œuvre maîtresse : United States Part One to Four, performance-fleuve de huit heures qui a fait, en 1983, l'objet d'un enregistrement partiel : United States Live. Par la suite, la carrière d'Anderson va se poursuivre au travers de très nombreuses performances, expositions, disques, collaborations diverses. La liste des artistes avec lesquels elle a travaillé est importante : William Burroughs, John Giorno, Arto Lindsay, Ian Ritchie, Peter Gabriel, Perry Hoberman, David Sylvian (ancien membre du groupe Japan), Jean Michel Jarre, Brian Eno, Nona Hendryx, Bobby McFerrin, Dave Stewart, Hector Zazou, Andy Kaufman, Philip Glass, Ryūichi Sakamoto, Lou Reed, Trisha Brown. Ses thèmes de prédilection concernent la technologie et ses effets sur les relations humaines. La musique de Laurie Anderson illustre plusieurs films de Wim Wenders, dont Les Ailes du désir en 1987, Jusqu'au bout du monde en 1991, Si loin, si proche ! en 1993 En 2001, elle effectue une tournée à travers les États-Unis. La date programmée à New York est le 19 septembre 2001, quelques jours seulement après les attaques du 11 septembre 2001 sur la ville. Le concert est maintenu, et les paroles apocalyptiques de O Superman (« Voici les avions... Ce sont des avions américains... ») y prennent une consonance toute particulière. Ce concert a été enregistré et le disque est sorti en 2002. En 2003, elle est la première artiste en résidence à la NASA, ce qui se concrétisera par la performance The End of the Moon. Laurie Anderson a inventé plusieurs instruments de musique expérimentaux qu'elle a utilisés dans ses enregistrements et ses spectacles. Tape-bow violin : Le violon à bande est un instrument créé par Laurie Anderson en 1977. Il utilise la bande magnétique enregistrée dans l'archet, et une tête de bande magnétique dans le pont. Anderson a mis à jour et modifié ce dispositif au fil des ans. Dans son film Home of the Brave, elle manipule une phrase musicale enregistrée par William S. Burroughs. Cette version du violon utilise à la place de bandes des fichiers MIDI déclenchés par le contact avec l'archet. Talking Stick : Le bâton de parole est un bâton de six pieds de long utilisé comme un contrôleur MIDI. Il a été utilisé dans le Moby Dick tournée en 1999-2000. C'est un instrument sans fil qui peut reproduire n'importe quel son. L'ordinateur réorganise les fragments sonores en chaînes continues ou des groupes aléatoires qui sont lus dans des séquences chevauchantes pour créer de nouvelles textures. Voice filters : Filtres vocaux; un motif récurrent dans l'œuvre de Anderson est l'utilisation d'un filtre vocal qui modifie sa voix dans un registre masculin. Anderson a longtemps utilisé le résultat dans son travail en tant que voix de l'autorité ou conscience. Elle a utilisé sa voix pour fournir des commentaires historiques ou socio-politique, comme dans "Another Day in America", un morceau de son album 2010 Homeland . En 1996 elle est nommée pour le premier Prix Hugo Boss. Le 12 avril 2008, Laurie Anderson a épousé son compagnon de longue date, Lou Reed, ancien leader du Velvet Underground, au cours d'une cérémonie intime à Boulder, dans le Colorado. Le couple vivaitt à New York jusqu'à la mort de Lou Reed en octobre 2013. Films * Dearreader: How to Turn a Book Into a Movie – 1974 * System ohne Schatten/Closed Circuit – 1983 * Home of the Brave: A Film by Laurie Anderson – 1986 * What You Mean We? – 1987 * Hotel Deutschland – 1992 * The Rugrats Movie – 1998 (provided character voice) * Life on a String – 2002 * Hidden Inside Mountains – 2006 category:Plasticien contemporain américain category:Naissance en 1947 category:Chanteuse américaine